<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SPN  Drabble Challenge:- Never Alone Again by deanandsam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778423">SPN  Drabble Challenge:- Never Alone Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam'>deanandsam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SPN Drabble Challenge [100]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Post-Finale, SPN Drabble Challenge, word:- alone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>word:- alone. Dean has never been happier than he is in Heaven.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SPN Drabble Challenge [100]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SPN  Drabble Challenge:- Never Alone Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Never alone again.' The words reverberated through Dean's mind like a prayer. 'Never alone again.'</p>
<p>Glancing over at his brother, his entire soul pulsed with the glow of love as he recalled how Sam had come directly to him, soaring to his side in the aftermath of his death, joining him on the bridge.</p>
<p>Soulmates, just as Ash had implied all those years ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean had always doubted his own worth, never believing that he was deserving of anyone's love but now there were only certainties. All of Sam's essence was flowing into him, confirming without any doubt that Dean was utterly beloved by his baby brother, and the intensity of that love was undeniable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he'd met Bobby back at the entrance, the old hunter had told him that Heaven was now as it should be, " You got everything you could ever want…or need…or dream, Dean."</p>
<p>Bobby had been correct, for Dean had exactly that, everything he could want or need or dream, all wrapped up in his sibling.</p>
<p>:</p>
<p>Pressing his foot down on the accelerator, the Impala picked up speed, roaring along the empty road, no earthly problems such as gas, cops, or mechanical failures to hamper her course.</p>
<p>Just like the two men inside, she was going to exist pristine and eternal in her new heavenly home forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>